Long and Winding Road
by the.nerd.voice
Summary: When a body is found outside an abortion clinic in Santa Monica, the team must pull together to solve the case. However, how will they react when one of the leads is their own? Short series. ((response to MC Mothership challenge 02 at LiveJournal))
1. Chapter 1

"Female. Gunned down in broad daylight. Looks early thirties, maybe late twenties." Detective Amy Sykes retains the information in her handheld tablet computer as she follows Captain Sharon Raydor around the brutal crime scene.

"No identification?" Raydor crouches down, wearing her new sleek black pencil pants. This probably wasn't the best place or scene to wear them to, but it would have to do.

"Not currently, Captain."

"Let me guess, no one saw a single thing."

"You'd be correct, ma'am."

Sharon nods slowly, continuing to look at the young woman. She looked familiar, "Has anyone spoken to the abortion clinic staff?" She glances up, shielding her eyes from the sun as she looks at the name of the building.

"_We're here in Santa Monica at the scene of a gruesome drive by-"_

"This crime scene needs to be covered. Sanchez, you and Sykes get up a tent, or even a small one to cover the body. I don't want the press to have people afraid to leave their homes. Also, get the press away from here, put up barriers." She straightens up, "And why wasn't this crime scene covered properly in the first place?" Raydor glances to Sykes, "Who was the responding officer?"

"Can't be found, ma'am." Amy watches her, helping Sanchez when he brings the folded tall white tent over.

"What?" She shakes her head, "What do you mean?"

"The responding officer left the scene already. Had a family emergency."

"Such as?"

"His wife was in labor, ma'am." Sanchez interrupts.

"Oh." Sharon nods, smiling ever so slightly, "What can you tell me about the weapon used?"

"I can tell you that it was fired, then thrown from the car." He nods, lowering the legs and pulling the walls of the tent around to block it from the press.

Raydor swings her head around, attempting to visualize how the entire thing took place, "None of the windows of the building were hit. The woman was the target, not the building."

"That's correct." Sanchez nods, carrying the murder weapon over to her, "Semi-automatics are common for drive by shootings, however this was someone waiting in a car when she walked out." He walks her over to the street to demonstrate, "As you can see, the casings right here." He kneels, showing how he suspects it took place, 'Pow pow pow. Few more times. Wanted to make sure she was dead. Drop the gun, and drove off."

"Two shooters."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Okay. Is anyone in with the clinic staff right now?"

"Lieutenants Provenza and Flynn, ma'am."

Sharon sighs heavily, hoping for no antics this time, "Okay. Thank you, Detective." She walks toward the building, hearing shouting even before the door is opens for her by two uniformed officers.

"Look, a young woman was shot right outside. The lives of your other patients may be at stake." Flynn yells over the counter to an older black woman sitting behind the desk.

"Sir, this is still a clinic. Our records are confidential no matter-" The woman starts, noticing the other officer walk in.

Sharon offers the woman a smile and flashes her badge, "I apologize for whatever my two officers have threatened you with-"

"Aiding a felon, running an illegal clinic, drug possession, imprisonment." The woman looks to Raydor, "I will not give over any records for that young woman out there without a warrant."

"Of course not." Raydor offers her hand to the woman, "I'm Captain Sharon Raydor of the LAPD, can you tell me if the woman outside was a patient here?" When the other woman shakes her head, "Can you give me a name for her?" She puts her hand up when the other woman starts to protest, "Not her full medical history, just a name so that we can notify her family. They don't need to know that she was a patient here, if she was a patient here. We won't tell them that. We just need the opportunity to find the facts."

The woman glances back and forth before writing a name on the back of a business card, "I can be fired for this, but this is the name she gave us. May not be her real one, but it's what it is." She slides the card across the desk area in front of her.

Sharon grins broadly, "Thank you very much. What was your name again?"

"Stephanie Banks."

"Ms. Banks, thank you so much for your cooperation and I apologize for my Lieutenants causing of any possible headaches." She nods, "Are you available at this number if we need you?"

"Of course."

Captain Raydor spins on her toe to face the other direction and holds the card up between her fingers, only to have Lieutenant Louie Provenza take it from her, "A little genuine courtesy and kindness goes a long way." She walks with them, "Lieutenant Provenza, call and see what preliminary information you can retrieve on that name. Lieutenant Flynn, see if anyone beyond the barrier saw anything. Most were saying they did not, but I believe they may have been worried about interfering with gang business. I don't think that's what we have here. So, reassure them and see what we have." She watches as the two men walk in opposite directions only to have her phone ring, a picture of Rusty Beck floods the screen with the ringtone "Highway to Hell' that he set as his personal ringtone because he thought it would be funny coming from her phone. She pauses a moment to smile fondly at the photo before sweeping her finger across the glass, "Hello, Rusty."

"Hey, it's me." Rusty mumbles into the phone, then rolls his eyes at himself, "Sorry. So...could you come pick me up?"

"Rusty, it's only-" She pauses bringing her wrist up to check the time, "One in the afternoon. Is something wrong? Are you feeling poorly?"

"Yeah, that one. The second one. I'm poorly." He replies, listening to her, "I don't care. I'll come sit at one of those crime scenes in the car and do homework, or even at your office. Just, please."

Sharon raises an eyebrow, hearing the pleading in his voice, "I'll be there in a few moments." She didn't know what was going on with her foster son, but she knew it must be bad or else he wouldn't call her like this. She walks over to Lieutenant Provenza who is leaning against the unmarked car on his phone, "Lieutenant, any word?"

Provenza shakes his head, "No, Captain. Nothing yet. I'm betting we'll hear something soon though."

She nods, "Yes, well, I just got a call and need to pick Rusty up from school. Will you be okay handling things here while I do that? Depending on what's going on, I may either bring him with me or drop him off at home."

"Of course. Things are covered here." He answers gruffly, but would do anything where the kid was concerned, "I'll call you if anything comes up."

Sharon smiles to him with a nod, "Thank you, Lieutenant." She walks to her silver sedan and climbs behind the steering wheel, buckling her seatbelt, and adjusting her mirrors before even starting the vehicle. The ride was quiet, light classical music illuminating through the speakers to allow the calm to wash over her. The parking lot at Saint Joseph's Catholic School was nearly empty. Seniors were the only students able to drive to school. Some Juniors were given the privilege if a signed note was brought in for cause.

Jogging up the concrete stairs to the main door of the school. Sharon Raydor is let into the building after identifying herself at the buzzer. She walks into the office sign-out sheet and writes her name down, and Rusty's name, letting the secretary know of her plans to take him out for the day.

"You can wait for him in the lobby when you're finished signing him out." The secretary offers her a courteous smile. Sharon makes sure to get a look at the woman, almost certain she was there when her own children attended the school. She decides against asking the woman, relocating to the metal bench in the lobby of the school instead.

"Awww. Mommy came to pick little Rusty up from school."

"She's not my mom."

"Too hot to be your grandma."

Sharon listens closely to the exchange, quickly picking out Rusty's voice.

"Let me go."

"Why should I?" A slam into the lockers, "I saw what you did to those other guys, maybe I want to really beat your ass myself. Show those pansies how it's done."

"You harm a single hair on his head and I'll take you in on harassment and battery charges." Sharon nearly growls, standing behind the large, broad chested teenager, "How old are you?"

The large boy turns slowly, dropping Rusty's collar from his hand, "Have to get a girl to fight for you?" He smirks, still speaking to Rusty, but looking at Sharon.

"Sharon, leave this alone, please." Rusty follows her closely, pleading.

"No, I don't think I will. I asked you how old you were. What is your answer?"

"Nineteen, what's it to you?" The muscular young man smirks.

Sharon doesn't back down, in fact, it only gives her more incentive to move closer, "You'd be charged as an adult and those charges will be on a minor. All of which does not paint a very good picture for you with the rest of your life. I assume you're attempting a college football scholarship?"

"Wrestling." He corrects, shaking his head, "Stay away from me." He growls at Rusty before walking off.

"I really wish you wouldn't have done that." Rusty sighs, walking past her and toward the car.

Raydor attempts to stay with the teenager's quick pace. She watches as he gruffly tosses his backpack into the back seat and sits in the front, buckling then folding his arms. She buckles her safety belt, then checks her mirrors, but before pulling out, she glances to him, "Why did you have me pick you up?"

"Can we just go?" He mumbles, glancing through the glass of his window. The bright light of the California sun causes him to squint his eyes.

"Not until you answer me."

He sighs dramatically. "At the beginning of the semester, it's a requirement to take the Presidential Physical Fitness test. Also at the end of the semester to show how much you've improved."

"Okay, and why is that an issue?"

"Because any time I beat those guys times or do more push-ups or sit-ups than they do-"

"You get picked on." Sharon nods slowly, understanding, "You have to take it though, Rusty."

"I know."

"I'll call and see if it can be handled privately. Would you prefer that?"

Rusty nods a little, "Thanks." He replies softly, glancing over when he feels the woman pat his hand before starting the car. He smiles ever so slightly, "Where are you taking me?" He speaks over top of the ringing phone.

"Hold on one moment. I'm sorry." Sharon nods, using her Bluetooth earpiece to answer her call, "Yes, Lieutenant?" The name on the phone beams Lt. Louie Provenza. She listens intently, "New information?"

Provenza glances around the crime scene, "Yeah, I don't want to tell you over the phone. Especially with the kid in the car...I'm assuming you've already gotten the kid, right?"

"Yes, Someone we know?"

"Someone that's caused one too many problems anyway."

Sharon Raydor raises an eyebrow, "I'd rather you just inform me over-"

"Captain..." Lieutenant Provenza lets out a breath he sounds like he was holding, "The victim, married name of Sharon Morgan, is none other than Sharon Beck."

"Sharon, brake!" Rusty barks at her.

Raydor stomps her foot on the break, narrowly avoiding a terrible collision, glancing over to the young boy quickly, "Sorry." She replies pitifully. That's why the body looked so familiar to her at the scene. She clears her throat, looking back to the window in front of her, "Are you certain of this, Lieutenant?"

"Body is on her way to the morgue. Morales will confirm for sure and...course of action can be taken then. I don't know what you want to do about Rusty. He could identify a body if we need it."

"I don't know if that's such a good idea, Lieutenant. I'll...Okay...I'll meet you or Lieutenant Flynn in the Morgue, then?"

"Yes, Captain. Lieutenant Flynn will meet you there. We'll still collecting and photographing, we'll be along in an hour or so." Provenza could hear the uncertainty and sadness in the other woman's voice, quite the contrast from the confident woman who had left the crime scene a good forty-five minutes before, "You okay, Captain?"

"Yes, Lieutenant. I will meet you all in the office." She pushes the button on her Bluetooth headpiece. She knew she couldn't say anything to the boy in her car yet. She knew it could be a mistake, but something in her heart knew that it wasn't. She knew the body lying on the pavement outside an abortion clinic in Santa Monica was that of Sharon Beck. Swallowing before she begins to talk, she looks over to the blond haired young man in her passenger seat, "So...what else did you do in school today?"


	2. Chapter 2

Andy Flynn waits outside the morgue, on a bench, rubbing his hands together as he stares at them. Provenza had alerted him to the identity of the woman on the slab. Tests and preliminaries weren't in yet, or so he believes. He knows Rusty had it bad before, but he can't help but wonder if the boy will only act out with the news. Flynn glances up when he hears the usual gait of his superior, Sharon Raydor. He stands, "Captain, Provenza told me. You tell the kid yet?"

Sharon pauses in the hall, next to the cart of plastic smocks, slowly pulling it over her clothing, "I have not. I want to know all the facts before I present anything to Rusty. Especially when this is what I must...This information is never the easiest to..." She shakes her head a little, leaning her head down to tie the string at the back of her neck.

"Let me help you, Captain." Andy moves behind her, tieing the other strings, "He's technically the next of kin...I don't know anything about this husband, but I believe son is high on the list."

She nods her head slowly, "Thank you, Lieutenant, Yes, I'm aware of his status of kinship. However, I'm at a crossroads whether or not I should contact her parents." She clears her throat, adjusting her hair, "On one hand, it's their daughter and if either of my children were to..." Sharon shakes her head, "On the other, they disowned her when she told them she was pregnant with Rusty. No parent should ever disown a child, regardless of their mistakes."

"Well, maybe ask him." He shrugs, walking past her to the door. "Are you ready for this, Captain?"

"No, but let's go anyway." Sharon sighs, walking through the doorway when he opens the door for her.

"About time you showed up." Morales nods to the two as they enter the room, leaning against another table allong the wall, his arms folded.

She looks to him, "Doctor Morales, what do you have for us?"

"Victim was between twelve and fourteen weeks pregnant, but shows sign of other births. Also bruising in various stages of healing, same with what looks like burn marks."

"She was abused. Have we had a positive identification?" Sharon sighs, unable to look at anything except the young woman's face.

"Sharon Morgan." Morales nods, "Apparently she was arrested about ten years for shoplifting under the name Sharon Beck."

She turns her head away a moment, closing her eyes, "Damn it." She whispers to herself, "Excuse me." Sharon rushes through the swinging door of the morgue. Unable to cry in front of others being her biggest weakness.

"Is she okay?" The younger man looks to the Lieutenant, "Did she know the victim?"

"Uh, something like that." Andy nods, "The kid that she has custody of...this is his biological mother."

"Oh my." Morales sighs, having never seen the Captain so fragile. It came close a few times, but nothing like this. "Should we wait for her?"

"No, it's alright. Is your report finished?"

"Just waiting for a blood screen to come back. I'm seeing needle marks, but they look like they're old. Like she knew she was pregnant and actually attempted to take care of herself."

Andy nods, "Is that all you found?"

"One of the bullets nicked her aorta. She died relatively quickly. Let's put it that way." Morales nods, "This seems pretty..." He shrugs, "Seems pretty cut and dry with mode of death, however, she was very obviously being abused and was a former heroin user, I'm betting."

Flynn watches the man, "Thank you, also maybe it'd be a good idea to get a test on the fetus? Could give us motive for someone."

"Think I just started this job?" Morales raises an eyebrow, smirking. "It should be back within the hour."

"Thanks, Doc." Andy nods to him, walking through the swinging door to see the Captain sitting on the bench, smock still covering her black pencil skirt, and camel colored blouse ensemble. Her one knee buckled together as her toes are spread. He stares at her for a moment, removing his plastic smock. He's unsure if he should say anything, or just give her the information.

"I...I need to tell Rusty." Sharon squeaks out, solving the situation for him. She clears her throat, removing her glasses and folding them up for a moment so she can wipe the tears from spilling over the bottom lids of her eyes, "This is the last-"

"It's part of the job, Captain. Maybe it would be more believable if you brought him down instead. I can tell Morales to clean up the body."

She clears her throat, standing slowly to remove her smock, "That would be...yes, thank you, Lieutenant." Sharon places her glasses back on her face before walking back toward the elevator. She needed to be alone, if only for a moment so that no one could bother her. She runs her hand nervously through her hair before the car stops and the bell dings as the door opens once more to her floor. She slowly walks back toward her office, seeing Rusty smiling with Buzz as they play against one another in a computer game of chess. She pauses in the middle of the room, looking to him, "Rusty, when you're finished with your game, I'd like to see you in my office, please."

Rusty hears her voice, glancing up a moment. He nods, watching her walk to her office, knowing he probably did something wrong. He always does something wrong. That's why no one will talk to him in the murder room. "I'll...I better go talk to her now rather than later."

Buzz nods, watching him get up, "Rusty, if you need to talk after, I'm here." Everyone in the office knew the story and the details. Everyone was walking on eggshells around the boy except for Buzz, who knew Rusty to be ahead of his years, and even considered him a friend.

He nods, then shrugs, closing the door gently behind him. Rusty chews his bottom lip slightly, flopping into the green chair opposite the desk.

Sharon rises from her seat, "Were you finished your game?"

"No, but it's okay. I'll just go play after." He watches as she sits in a seat closer to him, but not too close, "Is this about the frog thing in Sister Alexander's class? She has a mustache and looks like a frog. I was lightening the mood."

She narrows her eyes slightly, but then smiles softly, "No, but I'd love to hear about that story later."

"Okay. Then...What'd I do?"

Sharon sucks her lips into her mouth a moment before beginning to speak, "Rusty, before I arrived to retrieve you from school, I was at a crime scene with the team. A young woman was gunned down in front of a clinic in Santa Monica."

"That sucks." Rusty leans forward ever so slightly, "I was in school, I can't be a suspect."

"That isn't where I was going with this." She shakes her head, licking her lips before continuing, "Rusty, the victim was a young woman by the name of Sharon Morgan-"

"She married him?" He visibly tenses, "She married that bastard?" He stands, starting to pace ever so slightly, his hands balled into fists.

"Rusty...did you not hear me?" Sharon stands with him, "Your mother died this afternoon, Rusty."

Rusty stops suddenly, becoming instantly numb.

"We're going to need all the help we can get from you." She swallows, standing in front of him and unsure if she should hug him or otherwise offer a kind word, "and we need for you to make some decisions as well."

"Is she here?" His voice small and childlike, Rusty can't bring himself to look into his foster mother's eyes.

"Yes, we can go down if you'd like."

Rusty turns moving toward the window. "She was in Santa Monica. She was in Santa Monica and didn't even try to come and see me."

"There's more behind it than that, Rusty."

"He was beating her up, wasn't he..." He mumbled, but she is always able to hear him. It wasn't a question, more of a statement of a boy who was present and had seen it before.

"Yes." Her reply is simple, "She was also pregnant, Rusty. It appears she was trying to clean herself up. She wasn't very far along."

Rusty nods somberly, "You'll um..." He swallows, attempting to hold his tears at bay because he's a man and that's what men do, at least to him they do, or they're supposed to, "You'll come down with me?"

"Of course." Sharon says softly, watching as he uneasily turns.

"I haven't seen her in over a year. What if...what if she doesn't look the same?"

"I don't know what to tell you. We have to take the cards that are dealt." She opens the door for him, following with him as she closes the door behind herself. Sharon matches his pace, placing a hand on his shoulder finally, offering him support.

"I don't really want to be in the same room as a dead body alone." His tone nervous as they step onto the elevator car.

"I'm never leaving your side." She squeezed his shoulder as the doors close.

Rusty stares straight ahead, a million thoughts racing through his mind. Things his mother and he used to do together when he was a boy mostly, before she started with the boyfriends...and then the drugs. The ride is silent with the exception of the mechanical sounds of the elevador. The doors open once more as he steps off, walking ahead of her touch.

"Are you ready? I'll let Doctor Morales know we've arrived." Sharon nods, stepping through the swinging doors once more.

He is not ready. He doesn't believe someone could actually be ready for something like this. He glances back toward the elevator for a moment and thinks about running away, but knows just how much it would hurt Sharon. Rusty's breath catches when he sees a hand waving him inside, which he follows with a gulp.

"I'll be in my office." Morales looks between the two, "If you need me-"

"Thank you, Doctor." Sharon offers him a nod, watching as he leaves. She folds her arms, watching as the young man looks at the body.

Rusty looks down at his mother's face. It seems like it's been much longer than just short of two years. He reaches a hand out and gently touches her blonde hair, now overly processed. He notices her skin is lightly sun kissed and her nails are clean. He smiles a little, "She looks healthy." He says softly.

Sharon Raydor attempts to keep her years at bay, but this is possibly one of the hardest things she's ever had to experience with this young man. She removes her glasses, wiping under her own eye with her knuckle, "Yes. It appears she was trying to clean herself up."

He nods again, "Once she...went dumpster diving for lunch for us...it sounds terrible, but if a steak isn't cooked the way a customer wants it, in the trash it goes and there might be nothing really wrong with it." He tilts his hand to the side, taking hold of her hand, still looking into his mother's face, "She got lunch and a few dinner rolls were in the dumpster too. We...we went to the pier and fed the birds and the fish the stale bread. That was the..." He swallows, not wanting to break down there in the building. "I don't even have...I can't buy her flowers or nothing, I can't..." He clears his throat, glancing up at his foster mother, "What do they do with the bodies when people don't have money to bury them or whatever?"

"I'll take care of it, Rusty." She nods, "You don't have to worry about it. Whatever you want."

"You don't have to do that." He replies softly.

"I know I don't, but I want to. She deserves that much."

"Thanks." He whispers, leaning his head onto the chest of the woman who birthed him, running his hand through her blonde hair once more, "I'm glad I...I'm glad I got to see her here. Ya know."

Sharon Raydor nods, wiping her cheeks once more from the tears that have spilled over her lower lids. "Sure." She manages to reply softly. The sight of the young man in such a sad state causes her great pain. A pain she can feel within the pit of her stomach.

"Can I think about what I want to do? Will they get rid of her that fast?" Rusty asks, nervously.

"No, honey. Of course not."

He nods, "I...She's not going to be alone, is she?"

"Well, my Catholic upbringing, and your Catholic schooling says that this is just a body now. She's already elsewhere...happier and healthier-"

"You said she was going to have a baby and she was taking care of herself. I can tell she was taking care of herself. Maybe she was happier and someone killed her...it was probably Bruce."

"Who is Bruce, Rusty?"

"Her boyfriend. They were together for years...she was with him when they left me at the zoo." He swallows, "I want...I want to know where he is. I want to see his face." Rusty knows he would probably do more than that if he ever saw the man again.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea." Sharon sighs.

"I need to." He swallows, standing up straighter, "It doesn't matter if you understand or not." Rusty looks to his mother again, "Can I visit her again tomorrow?"

"Of course. She has to stay here until our investigation is over and Doctor Morales releases the body." She watches him still, watches his movements and how gentle he is with his mother's body, "You don't have to go to school tomorrow if you don't want. You can take as much time as you need.

He nods a little, "Could um...could you just take me home?"

"If that is where you would like to go." Sharon nods.

"Thanks." He mumbles, taking a moment to lean over and kiss his mother on the forehead before letting himself out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Rusty Beck stares at the open casket in the large cathedral-like church. Adorned in gold and flooded with many statues of various saints. He becomes lost in his thoughts. His mother used to sculpt, he remembers. When he was much younger, before the lines of boyfriends and the lines of cocaine came. Before the rubber bands tied to her arm, there was a young artistic free spirit.

Sharon Raydor leans over, gently touching the boy's arm, "Are you okay? Do you need a breather?"

He snaps out of it quickly and shakes his head, "I'm fine." He offers her a quick smile, "You didn't have to buy her the dress."

"Yes, I did." She nods slowly, "She brought you into the world. Though her actions were terrible and stupid, if she didn't do them, you wouldn't be in my life. So, I suppose I can thank her for that much."

"Always optimistic." He chuckles softly, "You didn't have to do all this. Really. No one is even going to come."

"I don't care if they do, or if they don't. She deserves this, Rusty. Even the worst person in the world deserves this." Sharon watches him, her head swinging over her shoulder when she hears the doors of the church open and a middle aged couple enter, not too much older than herself. She looks back to the front, the other officers in pews behind her. She knows who these people are.

The woman walks up to the casket, a tissue in her hand. Her ensemble telling a million stories...mostly of a million dollars. This woman is well off, as is her husband who appears stoic. Her blonde hair pulled up onto her head. She spends a moment at the side of the casket before turning and seeing the other people in the pews. The boy in particular catches her eye. She quickly pinches her husband's arm to garner his attention to look as well.

"You think that's her's?" He stands straighter, older than his wife by what appears to be ten years or so.

"Only one way to find out." The woman moves to the pew, sitting in the front without a kneeler. She turns around, "I didn't know Sharon was Catholic."

"I really don't care what she was." Rusty glances to the woman, "I go to school here, so this is where I wanted it."

"And who are you?" She raises an eyebrow.

"What's it to you?" He makes a face.

Sharon sighs, "Pardon him, it's all a bit much for everyone today." She nods, "I'm Sharon Raydor and this is..." She wants to take it back. She doesn't want these people to know who he is. She doesn't want them to take him from her.

The older man turns and grins, "You look like my daughter." He stretches his hand out, "Russell Beck. This is my wife, Hannah. We're...We're your grandparents."

Rusty swallows, looking to them, "My grandparents?" He glances to Raydor, sitting next to him, before turning back to the couple, "I'm...I'm Rusty." He swallows.

Hannah glances down to her attire before looking back to the boy, "I can only assume you're orphaned now, or do you have a father to tend to that..."

"No. I'm fine where I am." He mumbles.

Sharon sighs softly, "Rusty's father voluntarily gave up rights. He's been living with me for a year or so now."

"You have family." Hannah nods, "You'll come and stay with us."

"I'm afraid it's a bit more complicated than that-" Raydor begins to say.

"No. I'm not moving again. I'm happy where I am. You guys kicked my mom out when she was knocked up with me. Why would I want to live with you after that?" Rusty glares, becoming increasingly angry, "You're not even sad. That was your daughter and you don't even care." He gets up, storming through the side door of the church.

Sharon Raydor lets go a breath she wasn't aware she was holding, "Excuse me a moment." She nods, following him. She looks around, following the steps to the small area under the church, "Rusty?"

Rusty sits on the floor, next to the door. He swallows, watching her look around and not see him there, "I don't want them here. I knew this was a bad idea." He can't cry in front of people, but lately, Sharon Raydor wasn't just other people.

She turns, seeing him. She walks over next to him, slowly lowering herself to the floor to sit with him, "Want to talk about it?"

"No." He mumbles, "We know how this is going to end."

"Rusty, your mother lied about your father. Maybe she lied about her parents as well." Sharon shrugs, "We really have no idea. However, like it or not, they are your grandparents and they may seek rights to you."

"Like it or not Daniel Dunn was my father too, and we saw how well that went."

"Grandparents are different."

"You don't know that." Rusty shakes his head, feeling a tear leave his eye, "Please don't make me go with them."

"We have to follow the law regarding this, Rusty." She swallows, watching him and knowing better not to touch him at that point, "They can't take you anywhere right now. They have to petition the court and-"

"Then I need a lawyer." He quickly wipes his cheek, "I don't...I don't have money for a lawyer."

"Maybe they won't. Maybe they'll let you stay where you are and they'll want to get to know you."

Rusty shakes his head, "You know that isn't true. The look on that woman's face says it all."

"Also, you're named after your grandfather. I bet you probably didn't know that." Sharon listens to him, "Just let them get to know you and you get to know them and if it isn't working out for you, I'll give Gavin a call." She swallows, leaning her head back a little, against the wall, "You have to calm down though. Think positively."

"I don't want to lose..." He stops himself, blinking. "I can't, Sharon."

"This is almost over. Then we'll go home. I'll give your grandparents-"

"I only just met them."

Sharon sighs, correcting herself, "Fine, I'll give those people that were sitting in the pew in front of us my contact information. How is that?"

"Whatever. Mom wouldn't have run for no reason." Rusty swallows, "That's all I'm saying."

"I've dealt with moody sixteen year olds several times over now and I can tell you, they're quite capable of anything." She offers him a soft smile, "I'll just give them my number to the house and the office. Sometimes my rank alone scares people..."

"Then they get to know you and they're still terrified." He smirks, then clears his throat, attempting to clear his thoughts of all the ways he'd be taken from this woman's home. This woman who in just over a single year has treated him better than all the years his biological mother ever treated him combined. "And they can't try to take me?"

"I will be honest with you, as I always have been, they may try and petition the court, but not today. Today, we handle this however you please. The rest of the squad is here, they'd never let those people take you without a fight, neither would I." Sharon nods, "I can promise you that."

He smiles a little, standing with little to no effort, "Do I have to talk to them?"

"Well, I'd appreciate it if you weren't rude to those people. It may give them the wrong idea, but I will leave it entirely up to you whether you want to talk to them or not." She watches him.

Rusty watches her a moment, "Need help getting up?" He offers her his hands.

"Yes, I do." Sharon takes hold of his hands, letting him gently pull her up. "Thank you."

He nods, "Anytime...Just a little bit longer?"

She takes a look to her watch, "Service is starting shortly, then we get to go. They're going to cremate her remains. That way you're able to have her with you at all times."

Rusty raises an eyebrow, "And she isn't able to leave for a change." He walks ahead of her up the stairs, returning to his seat in the pew with his foster mother close behind. He pays no mind to the people in front of them.

A round faced old Polish man, Father Joe has always been one of the most caring old men Sharon has ever known. When he married she and her husband some thirty years before, Father Joe saw something in the man and attempted to talk her out of the ceremony...the only time he ever felt the need to do so in his fifty years of priesthood. Because of such, he was always her go to in times of trouble. He was the automatic choice to perform the service.

Amy Sykes crouches as she walks over to her superior officer, mumbling something in her ear.

Sharon nods, "Of course. Take Detective Sanchez with you." When the young woman returns to the man, she can't help but smile when Julio takes a moment to genuflect in the aisle before turning his back to the alter.

Rusty watches as they leave, glancing to his foster mother for a reason. He nods when she mouths that she'd tell him later. He manages to keep his emotions in check

After leaving the church, Sharon turns to the Becks who were following closely behind. "Mister and Missus Beck, it was a pleasure to meet you." She offers her hand. Taking a mental note when the woman turns away from her and continues to the car, but her husband eagerly shakes it with a grin.

"Thank you for caring for my grandson." Russell Beck nods, "Say, Rusty, your grandmother and I would love to have you over the house sometime soon. We'd love to show you old pictures and things. Your mother's room even. I'm sure there's plenty in there she'd love for you to have."

When she notices Rusty isn't going to respond, Sharon does so for him, "I think that sounds like a great idea. I'll give you a call when things have-"

"Settled, good idea." He nods, "I don't want to make you uncomfortable in any way. Whenever you're ready, Rusty."

"How about never." Rusty mumbles, mostly to himself.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Beck." Sharon grins to the older man.

"Of course. It was great to meet you, Rusty." A part of Russell wanted to reach out and hung the teenager, but knew by his standoffish way that it wouldn't help his case. The boy was very much like his mother, and not only with looks, "Same to you, Captain Raydor."

"Likewise." Sharon beamed, watching the man return to their car and pull off, "I asked that you be civil."

"No, you said I didn't have to talk if I didn't want to. I didn't want to." Rusty shakes his head, "What was that about with Detectives Sykes and Sanchez?"

"Oh, well, some good news" She nods, "They believe they've found Morgan in Las Vegas and have him in custody there."


	4. Chapter 4

"Lieutenant, what do you have for me?" Sharon says out loud, maybe a little too loudly for a Bluetooth that is no more than two inches from her mouth. She glances over to the unhealthy yet favorite meal of Rusty's. She figures she'll let it go just this once, he's had a rough day.

Andy sighs, "Morgan isn't here yet. Probably another hour. How is he?" He leans back in his chair, toothpick wedged between his teeth.

"How is who?"

He couldn't help but smirk, "That kid that lives with you."

"Oh, he's at home. I went and bought him lunch." She nods, making a face at herself. Sharon doesn't mean to sound so awkward, but it only comes naturally to her. "Told him he could have whatever he wanted. I think he wanted some time alone. He sent me to a hamburger place almost a half hour away."

"That's understandable." Flynn sighs, "Poor kid."

"Hopefully he will want to talk when I return home."

"How far are you? Could have sent one of the guys to get it." He listens to her, watching as Provenza stares at the white board, "Could have sent Buzz."

"No, no. LAPD policy prohibits me from making requests of personal favors from civilian employees, and the rest of the officers in our department still aren't exactly fans of mine yet." Sharon sighs softly, "It was no trouble."

"Provenza has some theories on why this all happened with Ms. Beck. Some of them actually don't sound half bad." Flynn smirks.

"Yes, well let us not only take his word over the facts during this case. I want to be there when Bruce Morgan is brought in. The stories Rusty tells, that man sounds like a monster."

"He beat Rusty, didn't he? Beat Sharon Beck as well. We can keep him on child abuse and child endangerment regardless if there's anything else found linking him to the shooting or not." He nods, "Don't worry, Captain. We'll take care of things here. You take care of the kid."

"Lieutenant, I mean it."

"Sharon, nothing is going to happen. He's going away already. We have reason to keep him for multiple accounts. Tao is checking to see if he has any outstanding warrants, which I'm betting he will. Spend the day with the kid. This guy isn't going anywhere, alright?"

Sharon wants nothing more than to stay at home and be present with the young man she considers her own child. However, she also wants to put Bruce Morgan away for a very long time. She knew some things were more important than others and that her team of coworkers were more than capable of handling this for the day.

"Captain, you still there?"

She nods as if he can see her, "Yes, Lieutenant. I want Detective Sykes and Lieutenant Provenza in the room with this man when he arrives."

Raising an eyebrow, Flynn brings the speaking end of the telephone receiver closer to his lips, "Why can't I go in?"

"Well, Lieutenant, to put it simply...you have an issue with controlling your temper at times. This case is very close to everyone's hearts, but I believe it would be in the division's best interest for Lieutenant Provenza and Detective Sykes to take the initial information. Just have them get his story. You and I will handle questioning tomorrow. Tell them to be sure to mirandize him immediately when they enter the room. I can't risk Mr. Morgan saying anything that we aren't able to use, no matter how insignificant it may seem to us at the time." Sharon swallows, not liking the feeling of not being in control, "Is that understood, Lieutenant?"

"Yes, Captain, I will let them know."

"They are more than welcome to let Mr. Morgan stew in the chair for a while, he may be best for information if he begins to become slightly agitated. However, I want video the moment he enters the room-"

He listens to her intently, finally needing to interrupt her, "Captain, we've been doing this for a while now. We wouldn't do anything that would put this trial at risk. We'd never do that to you or the kid." Flynn sighs softly, "Not intentionally at least."

"I know, Andy." Sharon leans back ever so slightly in the driver's seat as she presses on her brake pedal as she nears a red traffic light, "Was there anything else?" Her voice ever so much softer than before.

"No, ma'am." He hears her, "And Captain, if you need anything, you have my number. Seriously."

"On speed dial. Thanks." She presses the button on the Bluetooth gadget in her ear. This was going to be hard. Not just helping Rusty understand and deal with his grief, but she also was leaving an important case dependant almost entirely to her division. Something Sharon has simply never done. Pulling away slowly when the light changes color, thoughts continue to go through Sharon's head. What if Rusty was right? What if his biological grandmother couldn't be trusted? His grandfather seemed to be her complete opposite. What if she lost him? She finally arrives home and follows the parking garage directions to her assigned place. Entering the condo, she glances around, not knowing what she would be expecting if anything. Sharon carries the bag of food to the kitchen, places it on the countertop, and notices how completely silent the space was.

This just feels suspicious to her. One part of her wants to call out his name, but she decides against it. Slipping out of her heels, she walks closer to his room, placing her ear against the door. She's sure she can hear something, though minute. Sharon silently turns the knob before pushing the door open, seeing Rusty on his bed, curled up and facing the wall, "Rusty, are you okay?"

Rusty clears his throat, sniffling quickly in a vain attempt of concealing his emotions, "I'm fine." He manages to croak before beginning to sob again and hoping she'd just walk away.

She sighs, "Oh Honey, listen to what I'm about to tell you." Sharon replies softly, sitting behind him on the bed, she reaches a hand up to stroke his dark blonde hair, "I know you don't like crying in front of people. I don't either, but sometimes there are circumstances where exceptions must be made. Death is not a fun experience. Death is sad, dark, and terrifying. It may take you years before you're comfortable even talking about it, but whenever you are ready to, I will be right here waiting."

He shakes his head, "That's not what I'm...Not all of it, at least." Rusty doesn't look to her, his focus seems like it's staring at an abstract watercolor painting framed and hanging on the wall.

"Then what is it, Rusty?"

He clears his throat again, rolling onto his back, but this time he stares at the ceiling, unable to really look to the woman to his right, "Mom lied to me about a lot of stuff, but what if she did it to protect me? My father wasn't some soldier like the told me, he was some asshole attempting to play house with the biggest bitch I've ever met, who had two of the ugliest kids ever." Rusty swallows, "We thought he'd be fine, but he wasn't and she was right to lie to me about him. Tried to keep me from looking him up or even caring to know if he was alive or not."

"Okay." Sharon continues to stroke his hair absently, watching his face.

"And now, even if she lied, what if there was a reason to keep me away from my grandparents or protect me from them?" Rusty meets her eyes, "I just...I don't like this. Why is it always what Cynthia or whoever thinks is best for me and not necessarily what I want?"

"It's the law, Rusty."

"Then find a law where I can do that. Find a law where I can make my own decisions. Find a law that says I can stay with you." He rattles off, his eyes glassy with unshed tears of concern, "Please." He whispers.

Sharon swallows, mirroring his expression, "In order to adopt you, because I am married, both my husband and myself must adopt you."

"Jack wasn't so bad. Can't you just...can't you call him and ask him?"

Sensing the desperation in his voice, she holds a hand up to signal that he stop, "I can solely file for Permanent Custody of you without involving him, but there is also a such thing as visitation for grandparents. The court has to see that it would be in your best interest, and since your mother is the one who is deceased, the courts usually look favorably on the situation."

"Even if I don't ever care or want to see them?"

"You may change your mind." Sharon nods, "Your grandfather seems like a very nice man. I'm sure he'd be willing to tell you all about your mother. I bet he'd even know your family's origins." She offers him a smile, attempting to lighten the situation, and even make the idea seem even remotely appealing to him, "Wouldn't that be exciting?"

"To you, maybe." Rusty raises an eyebrow.

"If this is what you want, I have to file immediately. Kin are still able to seek custody of a foster child regardless of how long they've been residing with their foster parents since fostering is considered a temporary solution."

He stops again, "Please, don't let that happen." He swallows, "I'll visit with them if I need to. Maybe see if they're sneaky or whatever, as long as I stay here...as long as I live here."

Sharon nods, "Just keep in mind, regardless of what I petition the court with, it will generally be out of my hands and whatever the judicial system decides, you must accept the results."

"Even if I don't like it?" Rusty asks quietly.

"Especially if you don't like it."

He nods slowly, "Then I can divorce them, right?"

Sharon smiles a little, patting him on the arm, "Let's worry about that hurdle when we come to it, if we ever come to it."

Rusty's face twitches a smile, "Mom would have liked you, I think. When she was healthy, she was a different person than when she wasn't. Loving and...really smart, believe it or not."

"I would have liked to meet her." She nods, watching the young man closely, "I really would have, Rusty."

He swallows, looking away from her again and sitting up, "Did um...Did they ever figure out what she was having? Was I going to have a little brother or a sister?"

Sharon sighs softly, tilting her head to the side with a slight shake, "Rusty, I don't think that -"

"I just want to know what I had to look forward to. I miss her." Rusty's face falters, "I know she...She fucked up, but I still-" His voice heady and clouded with emotion, "I just really..." Rusty sits up, readying himself to run from the room until he's encased in a pair of long, toned arms with a hand on his face, stroking the hair at his temple with her nails.

Sharon closes her eyes, placing her chin on top of the young man's head as she holds him closely to her chest, "Doctor Morales said it was a boy. Records at the clinic show she was about fourteen weeks gestation, but the fetus was very small...Not that it means anything, but...I'm only telling you what I know." She softly kisses the top of his head when she feels him begin to cry harder, "It's okay, I'm not going anywhere." She rocks with him ever so gently.

After a few moments of sitting in the silent room, filled only with the sound of his cries, then her soft humming to drown him out ever so slightly, Rusty picks his head up a little, "I'm hungry." He quickly wipes his cheeks with the back of his hand.

"The hamburgers you requested are on the counter." Sharon looks down to him, stroking his hair still, "Probably frozen now, but I'm positive they will be just fine reheated." She smirks ever so slightly, knowing this was his way of saying he was

"You...you actually went and got them? That's...Two...three hours walking and you went to get them?" He smiles softly.

"Of course. You've had a rough day. Buying your favorite hamburgers was the least I could do."

"I thought you were called out or was just...going someplace else." Rusty's smile widens even more. The thoughts of offering her affection seeping into his mind, but he knows if he gets too close, he will only be hurt again. Not by her, never by Sharon. However, he knows he must protect himself. He could smell trouble on the horizon when it came to his biological grandparents. He knew it even if Sharon was pretending to be optimistic about the whole thing, he knew she was weary as well. "Thanks." He replies simply, nodding as he rises from the bed and leaves his room in favor of the kitchen.


	5. Chapter 5

Knocking. Harder knocking.

Sharon could hear it. The noise jarring her from her slumber. The plan was that she was going to sleep in today and let Rusty stay home from school after such a tough day for him the day before. They were going to spend the day together doing whatever he wanted to do, even if it meant visiting the beach, which was never too friendly to her pale skin. "Coming." She calls out, picking up the pink silk robe that hangs on the back of her bedroom door and wrapping it around her thin frame, tying the sash around her hips. "Coming." She calls again, racing the short distance to her front door. She looks through the peep hole before pulling it open, "Cynthia, is something wrong?"

"Great news, Rusty's grandparents petitioned the court. He is out of your hair." The shorter dark skinned woman beams to her, "I went to his school, but they said he wasn't there. Why is that?"

She shakes her head, "His mother died. The funeral was yesterday. I spoke with his grandparents. His grandfather promised me that they wouldn't-"

"Well, Hannah Beck called her friend, Judge Samantha Crowley, and greenlighted the process." Cynthia looks around her, "I'm going to need him to pack his bag and-"

"Excuse me." Sharon puts a hand up, "You have arrived to my door at nine in the morning. This isn't a pet we are discussing here, but a teenage boy, whom is still asleep, as teenage boys are when given the opportunity. I let him stay home because of the funeral yesterday, which means he is grieving. Today is not the day to do this, please..."

"Then who better to be with than his grandparents-"

"Whom he only just met yesterday. His mother never went home after they kicked her out when she told them she was pregnant. They wanted nothing to do with her and Rusty wants nothing to do with them now."

"Captain, this is not up for discussion. A judge has given custody to-"

"I'm not saying that we won't follow the ruling of the judge. I'm saying to give him a day and come back tomorrow. That's all I'm asking. Give him a little time to properly gather and pack his things. Give him time to say his goodbyes." Her voice quiets some, "Please, Cynthia. He's been doing so well and he's been uprooted so many times. Just a little forewarning and time will help the process so much more."

"I'm not going." Rusty stands behind his foster mother, his arms folded.

"Rusty, we talked about this last night." Sharon answers softly, speaking over her shoulder without being able to actually look at him.

"Yeah, because if Daniel Dunn had a friend who was a judge, this would be a different story." He glares at his caseworker. When he's met with silence from the woman, "This is my life we're talking about here. Why aren't I a part of the conversation?"

"Rusty, you are a minor. Technically, you have no say in this." Cynthia looks to him, "We've gone over this many times. This shouldn't be anything new to you."

"I'm not going with you. If you have a problem with it, arrest me." He turns and slowly walks into the living room.

"I am tired of your attitude." Cynthia barks, the frustration with the boy painting her face.

"Please. I only request a few hours. Let me talk to him." Sharon tries again, softly, "Is there not a twenty-four to forty-eight hour window that must be set in place between notification of placement change and actual placement into another home?"

"A judge has already-"

"I don't care what Mrs. Beck's pocket judge rules, but there are laws that must be followed and I will not uproot this young man without even an hour notice. Not only is it disrespectful to myself and Rusty, but it is disrespectful to to the Department of Child and Family Services. You have now given us notification, but we have twenty-four hours. If you'd like to attempt to break the law, you can then talk to my attorney. His name is Gavin Baker." She quickly closes the door behind her, leaning against it and slumping slightly.

"I told you that was going to happen." Rusty says quietly, but loud enough for her to hear him.

Sharon finds herself staring at the floor slightly, "I'm calling Gavin."

"What does it matter now? She already had a judge approve it. Her friend. Pretty much a done deal." He shrugs, "You promised me they wouldn't. Promised me that my grandfather was nice and all that other bullshit. They still nice people now, Sharon?"

"I said I'm calling Gavin." She says again, attempting to keep herself from breaking down. She quickly moves to her bedroom, closing the door behind her and sitting on the edge of her bed. Sharon grips silk sheets, knowing her nails could possibly rip through them. She looks to the ceiling, the familiar feeling of burning tears in her eyes. Her chest heaves and she almost wants to throw something to release the frustration within her. She allows herself to let out a sob, quickly bringing her hands up to cover her mouth, hoping the young man in the other room doesn't hear her.

Rusty stands just outside her door, leaning his head down and listening to her. He finally pushes open her door, something he has just never done, and looks to her, "Sometimes, there are exceptions that must be made when it comes to crying in front of people." He swallows, looking to the shell of the woman he had grown to respect and even love. The young man moves closer to her, into this room that he rarely, if ever, ventured into before. He sits on the bed next to her, placing his hand on her back. "Hey, let's..." He shrugs, knowing it really wouldn't matter what he said, "This sucks."

"Yes, it does." Sharon manages to get out, leaning her head onto his shoulder ever so slightly.

"I can visit and stuff. I can write you letters...I can take pictures. We can Skype." He swallows, trying to keep his own emotions at bay, "This isn't goodbye, Sharon."

"Yes, it is. We've seen how far good will of the Becks has gotten us." She swallows, wiping her tear stained cheeks with the back of her hand, giving a closed mouth sad smile.

"It's too early for crying, alright? Let's...let's make this the best day we've ever had together. Let's go to the beach and build sandcastles or just stay in. We can watch those old movies like you like. I'll...I'll pack later or something." He tries. Rusty watches her with his peripheral vision, "I promise, It's going to be okay."

"I'll call Gavin. I can see if he can help. We can find another judge, one that they have no control over. We can find a judge that will want to hear your side of things." Sharon pauses, picking her head up and straightening her back, "No matter what that may be."

"I want to stay here."

"Okay." She nods, "Okay, I will call him and weigh our legal options." Sharon's phone begins to ring from her nightstand.

"You'd better get that. I'll go make breakfast." Rusty rises from the bed and walks toward the door. He pauses before exiting and moves back over to her, kissing her forehead, "Everything will be okay." He says again, finally exiting to the kitchen.

Sharon swallows, clearing her throat before swiping her finger over the phone, unable to see the name without her glasses, "This is Sharon Raydor." She answers as she brings the slim phone to her ear.

"Captain Raydor, this is Russell Beck." The jovial man's voice fills the other end of the line and causes Sharon to almost gasp.

"You promised me that you were going to wait. You promised me that we were going to do this on Rusty's terms."

"Captain, let me explain." He sits in his car, "Please."

"Make it quick. I have to help Rusty pack and we were...we are going to spend what time we have left together doing something worthwhile." Sharon swallows, lying back on her bed, feet dangling to the floor. She stares at the ceiling as he speaks, helping her concentration.

Russell nods, taking a deep breath, "I didn't want Hannah to call Sam Crowley. I wanted to give him time. I...We aren't ready to take care of a kid all of the time. I thought we could not only ease ourselves into it, but also him. I mean, she doesn't even know him. Neither do I, but..." He shrugs, "He reminds me so much of his mother. When she ran off it was-"

"You didn't kick her out?"

"Kick her out?" He answers, incredulously, "Oh God, no. I couldn't wait for a grandchild. It was a shock, sure, because she was so young. It would have been nice. Hannah and I were toying with the idea of another child at the time, but she was having some trouble. We were thirty-six and we were going to be grandparents."

Sharon listens intently, "Is there any way your wife would be willing to call Judge Crowley again and-"

"I'm sorry, Captain. Once my wife has her mind set to something, there's no going back." Russell sighs, "I don't want to just uproot him. I just want him to know he has grandparents that love him. Now, love him enough to take him back to our home."

"Do you not care at all of his wishes?" She shakes her head, "Does your wife not care?"

"She's tough. Strict. Believes in that whole 'children should be seen and not heard' crap. I mean, we don't even have a room ready for him, Captain."

"He's already threatened to run away once they drop him off." Sharon slowly sits up, "He's been through a great deal not only recently, but in the past. This is the longest he's been stable. He's on the honor roll at school, has friends, even on the chess team."

Russell smirks, "I love chess."

"If he must make the move to your home, would you be willing to allow him to stay at St. Joseph Academy?"

"I think it would be great, but my wife isn't going to like it. She doesn't believe in organized religion."

"Does your wife make all the calls when it comes to child rearing, Mr. Beck?" Sharon raises an eyebrow.

"For the most part, yeah."

"Maybe that's why Sharon ran away in the first place." She nods, going quiet for a moment, "I'm sorry to cut this short, but Rusty made breakfast. He's very good at it. I'd like to enjoy it."

"Of course. And Captain Raydor...I wish this could have been different."

"It could have, Mr. Beck. You could have opened your mouth." Sharon touches the screen of her phone to disconnect the call, standing, and walking over to her dresser to assess her appearance in the mirror. She sighs at her paleness, running her fingers through her messy thick hair, tucking it behind her ear. She turns her head slightly when she hears him call for her, "It will all be okay." She whispers to herself as she turns, going to him.

Russell climbs out of his Mercedes within the confines of his garage. He closes the door, walking up to the door connected to the rest of the house. "Hannah." He calls out.

"Upstairs." Hannah calls, hearing him. She stands in the guest bedroom, glancing over when she sees him standing in the doorway, "What do you think his favorite color is? Should I just do the room in camouflage? All boys like camouflage."

He shakes his head, "This is something you could have found out if you took your time with him."

"Yes, well, the longer he stays with that woman, the more attached he becomes, the harder it will be to bring him home."

"He's going to run away."

"No, I won't allow that." She shakes her head, looking around, "I will buy him frames for posters, tasteful ones, none with nude women. Possibly just go to the Pottery Barn and buy everything for a boy."

"This isn't some little kid. He's nearly an adult." Russell tries.

"I really don't care. We are his parents. He belongs here."

"No, we are his grandparents." He watches her, "Don't you even care about Sharon?"

"I stopped caring about her when she ran off." Hannah answers coldly, "I lost a daughter that day."

"You didn't have to lose her. You didn't want to look."

"She didn't want to be found even if we tried." She folds her arms, "Blue walls, something with the beach. It's California, boys like the beach. They like surfing, right?"

"You're going to do what you want anyway." Russell shakes his head, feeling tears come to his eyes. He and his daughter were always very close, when she left, it killed him how indifferent his wife was about the whole thing. He would have stayed up day and night looking for her, but she was like her mother in that sense. Once she had her mind to something, there was no turning back.

"If you're going to cry about her being dead, go elsewhere. I haven't the time for it. Rusty will be arriving today and this room must be ready for him." Hannah shakes her head.

"He isn't coming today. Cynthia, his case worker, called me. Told me there's a twenty-four hour waiting period between notification and removal from the home." He shakes his head, "Shouldn't be this way anyway."

"I'll call Sam and-"

"No, you aren't. He needs to pack. He needs to say his goodbyes. Leave him alone, Hannah. You'll have him soon enough." Russell knows he's going to have to be the one to protect Rusty from Hannah's wrath, just as he did with Sharron, "He's doing well at his school. He's going to stay there. I don't want to change everything."

"Oh? That little Catholic school?"

"Yes, that would be the one. He's happy. If you're going to force him to live here, you're going to let him continue to attend St. Joseph's."

Hannah begins to chuckle, almost bitterly, "Grown a pair, have we?"

"I'm putting my foot down on this, yes."

"We'll see."

"No, we won't see. That's the way it is. You ruined our little girl. Ruined everything she was, why do you think she was out with friends so damn much? Because she hated being here. I won't have that with Rusty." Russell glares at his wife.

Hannah begins to clap slowly, a smirk on her face, "That's cute."

"I'm not kidding. I won't let you drive another one of my children away." He moves away from her, going to his study. He closes the door behind himself. Russell takes a deep breath, this needs to be something he fights for. He was going to make his grandson happy, even if it meant being on bad terms with his wife.


	6. Chapter 6

Only three days here. Rusty stares up at the ceiling. He isn't comfortable here, almost like they're trying too hard. The room was nice. Like something out of a catalogue, but it wasn't his room. He doesn't pick his head up when he hears a soft rap at the door.

Hannah opens the door forcefully, glaring at the young man, "I called you to supper twenty minutes ago."

"And I told you that I didn't want any of your disgusting food." He mumbles mostly.

"Excuse me? No son of mine is going to-"

"I'm not your son, you old ugly bitch. They pull your face any tighter, you'll be eating out of your belly button." He leans up onto his elbows, "I don't think you realize how much I hate you."

"I will not stand for that kind of talk in my house. Is this from the woman you were with?"

"Sharon is ten times the woman you could ever try to be. You leave her out of it." Rusty growls.

"I think you could do without any contact with her. No phone, no computer. If I find out that you've disobeyed what I have just told you, I'll even take you out of that stupid Catholic school." She smirks, "I am the one who is in charge here and I will not allow you to dictate my life, nor yours." Hannah shakes her head, "Now, are you coming to the dining room to eat?"

"Go fuck yourself." His face remains stoic as he watches her walk away in a huff. Rusty rises from the bed and moves over to close his bedroom door. He begins taking his clothing from his dresser drawers, quickly stuffing them into his book bag, using another ruffle to put his laptop and school clothes into.

Russell silently opens the door, watching the boy scramble around the room. He glances in the hall for the presence of his wife and closes the door behind him silently once more, "Before you run away, can we talk?"

Rusty pauses in his tracks, "There is nothing you can say that will make me want to stay."

"You can continue to pack, just listen to me." He sits on the boy's bed, "In fact, I can help you if you'd like."

"Let me get this straight, you want to help me run away?" He turns, giving the man an odd look, "Your wife keeps calling me her son and you want to help me escape the evil bitch."

Russell sighs, "There is more to it than that."

"Is she crazy, yes. She already told me that I'm not allowed to talk to Sharon and she was going to take me away from St. Joseph's." Rusty shakes his head.

"Before your mother told us about her pregnancy, Hannah had a miscarriage. She was pretty far along. Twenty-two weeks. It was...very traumatic for us. She fell into a deep depression." He nods, "Your mother broke her news a couple days after we returned home from the hospital."

"I don't see what any of that has to do with me."

"It has everything to do with you." Russell watches his grandson, "Hannah hated that Sharon just...threw it in her face. She offered to raise you herself. Your mother didn't want that, and that was fine...I can understand how it would be weird for her."

"So you threw her out."

"No, we never threw your mother out. She left on her own accord."

Rusty swallows, hearing the honesty in the man's voice, "Were you and Mom close?"

"Yeah." He smiles softly, "She was my baby girl. I'd give the world up for her." Russell helps Rusty put things nicely into his bag, "I think it always made Hannah a little jealous."

"Why would she be jealous? You were her father."

"That's how Hannah is. She gets jealous any time I show affection to someone or something else. We had a dog once. Small, furry thing. She gave it away. Can you believe that?" He laughs a little.

Rusty smirks, "You married it."

"No, the woman I married was loving and caring. When your mother came along, she changed." Russell nods, "It got worse as the years went on."

"Then why did you stay with her?" He shrugs, "You could have divorced her. Gotten with someone that-"

"She is different when there is no competition. She's her normal self."

"She's driven your family away. I think that would mean more."

"She will always be my wife, Rusty." The older man sighs, "And no matter how crazy or outlandish she becomes, she will always be my wife. It's better to be with her than without her. I fear for her well being if I were to leave, and I love her a great deal."

"Okay." Rusty sighs, "Well, I don't really get what this talk is about then."

"I'm only saying that no matter how bad she gets, it doesn't change my feelings of you. You're my grandson. I couldn't wait for the day you were born. I'm happy to know you're safe, but I want you to be happy. You're never going to be happy while you stay here."

"And what then?"

"I'll deal with the ramifications." Russell nods, "I want you to promise me something though."

"Why should I promise you anything?" Rusty mumbles, finally finishing and sitting on the other side of his bed.

"Because you're my grandson and I love you."

"You don't even know me."

"Yes, I do. I loved you before I even met you." He smiles softly, "As weird as it sounds, I used to talk to your mother's belly. I bought you clothing, your first football." He nods, "I let your mother chose how to make you up a room. I got over the loss of my son...because I knew you were coming."

"Don't get all fucking sappy." Rusty mumbles, listening to the man.

"This...this right here, this was your mother's room." Russell continues, motioning to a small door in the corner of the room, "That was a larger door. It's just a crawlspace now, but it led to your room. Sharon liked that. She liked the thought of having you so close." He swallows, obviously thinking back to the young woman.

"When did she leave?"

"She was...thirty...thirty-two weeks. Something like that. She was sixteen. Her birthday was a month before. No sweet-sixteen. Hannah forbade it. Thought it was something that shouldn't be celebrated." He nods, "And she...Sharon was so upset." He chuckles a little, "Cried for hours. Could you imagine? Someone forgetting your birthday?"

"Yeah, I can. She stopped caring when I was four." Rusty answers quietly, "Sharon...Captain Raydor is the only one who has remembered it in...thirteen years."

He nods, "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't be. I don't care."

"Yes, you do. Every kid cares." Russell nods, "I mean it, Rusty. Everything that happened to you because of your mother...I'm sorry. It could have all been prevented if I had just...If I just went out to look for her." He blinks, attempting to hold back tears.

"Yeah, well you didn't." He stands, "And here I am and there you are and you're fucking crying because...well, I don't really know why. Probably because my mother was an asshole. Seriously, an asshole, but she's dead now so...whatever." Rusty rambles, pacing slightly after putting his bags together, "I worked on the streets because it was easy. Did it before she left me. I had to. She didn't have a fucking job, usually too strung out."

"Rusty, I-"

"Can we just go?"

Russell nods, "Promise me though-"

"What?"

"Promise me that you won't shut me out. I...I'm not the enemy here. Neither myself or Hannah-"

"Don't tell me that bullshit. I'll talk to you and shit, but I'll be damned if I'm talking to her."

"Maybe in due time." Russell nods, "I'll help you carry your things." He says quietly, lifting the boy's large duffle bag containing his clothes.

"I'm going to send Sharon a message...see where she is." Rusty offers a quick smile to the older man.

Sharon tucks her hair behind her ear, attempting to concentrate on the presentation Sykes is attempting to give on presented evidence. The interview with their first suspect was a bust even though she thought it would be a done deal.

Provenza touches her on the arm when the young woman finishes, "Captain." He says when he notices her starring, "Captain Raydor."

Sharon jumps ever so slightly as she glances over, "I apologize, Lieutenant. It has...it's been a long day."

"I guess so, you've been here since five in the morning like the rest of us."

"I haven't been sleeping well, I suppose." She nods.

"Go on home then, Captain." Provenza nods, "We got it covered here. I don't know why you came back so soon anyway. Rusty has only been gone a few days. We would understand-"

"You should not need to understand anything, Lieutenant." Raydor answers loudly, then swallows catching herself when the officers throughout the murder room stop whatever they're doing to look at her. She nods, "Please, carry on."

Flynn rises from his seat, "Captain, can I see you in your office?" He could feel the tension in the room, anyone could. It could be cut with a butter knife.

She hears him, but doesn't look to the silver haired man, and nods absently.

Andy gently touches her elbow until they enter her office, closing the door behind him. He walks around the office, closing the blinds on all sides before he folds his arms staring at her, "Sharon."

Sharon licks her lips, shaking her head, "I go into his room at night and..." She can feel tears come to her eyes, "And he left one of his white undershirts...he left a few things, but he wore that to bed every night. It smells like him. I sound like a teenager with her first boyfriend, but this is...he was my son, Andy." She finally lets her teardrops fall, her hands shake slightly when she brings it up to her face, removing her glasses.

"I know." He fights the urge to hold her, comfort her any possible way he knows how, "Has he called?"

"No, he said he would, but he hasn't yet." She shakes her head, "I am certain Hannah Beck would make damn sure he had no ability to contact me in any way." She swallows, moving her hands to her hips as she gently shifts from one foot to the other.

"Alright, what if we did a routine visit to their house?"

"No." Sharon watches him, "No, it will...it has to be cut completely, the link. If he needs me, he needs me, he will find a way to...to get to me." She attempts to reassure herself, speaking with her hands.

"He will always come to you, Sharon. Don't worry, but you should let me take you home." Andy steps closer to her, "Where is your phone now?"

"I left it home, I caught myself checking the screen too often." She smiles a little, "Maybe he called and I didn't hear it, maybe I had forgotten to turn it on, things of that sort."

"Okay, well, how about you get your other things together and I take you home..."

"I have to be here, we have to find Sharon Beck's killer."

Andy shakes his head, "No, Captain, your head is out of the game. You need to go home and relax. Get your mind off of things."

"All I can think about there is Rusty...and how he isn't in his bed or in the kitchen trying to make something to eat...one of his own creations, he'd say." Raydor shakes her head.

"You're going to have to buck up. He was a foster. That is a temporary thing, Captain. You knew what you were getting into when you signed up."

"No, no, I did not." She watches him, "I didn't expect to love him, Lieutenant." An eerie quiet settles over the room as she attempts to calm herself and catch her breath, "I apologize...I must look like a mess."

"Nah. Just as beautiful as ever." Andy smirks, "Want me to help you get your things together?"

"Yes...that would be great. Thank you, Lieutenant." Sharon watches him, "And thank you for the compliment. It was unnecessary, but...thank you."

He shrugs, "I mean it." He puts some files into the drawers of her desk, handing her purse to her, "Was there anything else?"

"How am I going to get to work tomorrow?"

Andy shakes his head, "Stay home. We'll drop your car off later tomorrow to ensure that you won't come in the morning."

Sharon grins and bites her tongue, "What if there's an emergency?"

"In case of emergency, dial nine-one-one." He walks her out, to the parking garage.

Rusty grins to his grandfather as they climb into the car, "Sharon is going to be so excited. I know it. I mean, hopefully she'll take me back."

"That woman loves you, Rusty." Russell smirks to his grandson, starting the car. He begins to back up, but stops when he sees his wife in the rear view mirror pointing a large shotgun at the car, "Fuck." He whispers, pulling back into the spot. "Rusty, listen to me. Don't say anything to set her off."

"She has a fucking rifle." He swallows, looking forward.

"She collects riffles and other guns. It's a shotgun." He whispers, watching as his wife rounds the car closer to them.

Hannah grins to them, "So, where are you boys going without me?" She stands at Rusty's window.

The young man licks his lips in thought, "Ice cream. We were going to go get some frozen yogurt. Gramps was telling me-"

"Dad. Call him Dad." The woman corrects.

"Right, Dad was telling me about all the toppings and stuff. I've never had any before." He smiles nervously.

"And you always take all your things with you?"

Russell shakes his head, "Hannah, let the boy go. He's miserable."

"I don't give a shit if he's climbing the fucking walls, get in the house and go to your room. Take your things with you. If they are still in your bags in fifteen minutes, I'm shooting you in the leg." She nods to Rusty, backing up a little so he can get out.

The teenager moves quickly, picking up both bags as to not anger her anymore. He scurries upstairs, doing as he was told.

"What are you doing, Hannah?" Russell climbs out of the car, watching his wife.

"You were trying to take my son from me. That little bitch stole him from me all those years ago and now you're doing it again. Get in the house." Hannah glares.

"What are you-"

She pushes him a little with the neck of the shotgun, "Go."

"Okay." He nods, "Will you tell me what you meant?" Russell walks to the kitchen, then turns to face her.

"I told her it would be so much easier if she just give him to us. He was supposed to be ours anyway. He would be raised as her brother. I gave her an ultimatum, give us the boy when he's born, or leave this house and never come back. Obviously, she chose what she wanted to."

Russell stares at his wife, shaking his head slowly, "You're sick."

"Am I? That boy's life was ruined. His entire childhood was filled with abuse and neglect at the hands of that girl."

"She was your daughter!"

"No, she was your daughter. Not mine. She hated me."

"I guess so, you treated her like shit, Hannah." Russell straightens his back.

Hannah swallows, shaking her head, "I wanted my baby boy. I have him back now. You will never take him away."

"Okay." Russell nods, "It's okay, Hannah. Calm down."

She lets the shotgun down, "I've waited for him for so long." She whispers as they stand in the kitchen, tears trickle down her cheeks.

He moves to her, wrapping his arms around her, "Okay. It's okay. I know you don't want to hear what I'm about to tell you."

"He is mine, Russ. He's mine. He needs to be here."

Russell nods, "And he can come spend weekends with us or whenever he'd like, but we need to send him where he's happy...and he isn't happy here."

Hannah nods a little, "Is it my fault?"

"No, honey. He just has another family now. He's still our family. He will always be our family, but we can give him everything he's ever wanted, plus some." He kisses her cheek, trailing to her lips, "He will always be our grandson. Nothing is ever going to change that, but I don't want him to hate us."

"I don't want him to hate us either." She replies quietly, "I...really don't."

"Good." Russell kisses her temple, holding her closely, "Then let's make this right."

Rusty stands at the top of the stairs, listening to their every word. He swallows, unknowing of just how unstable the woman was, he sends Sharon another message just before hearing a large bang come from the kitchen.

Sharon nurses a glass of white wine in her hand, the stem falling between her fingers. She takes a sip before setting it onto the side table, next to the bed. She pads over to the closet, opening the wooden doors and peering inside. She smiles a little at the blue flannel shirt that Rusty had chosen during one of their shopping trips, pulling it from the hanger. He bathed in cologne before she taught him the importance of less is more. She unbuttons it, pulling it over herself. It instantly brought a sense of calm over her. Turning, she studies the sheets of the bed. She hadn't had the heart to change it back to the neutral colors the room was before the young man's presence. She smirks, picking up her glass once more and taking a sip before leaving the room. This wasn't her first glass of the night and she knew it wouldn't be her last.


	7. Chapter 7

"They want us in on this one?" Flynn yawns, shielding his open mouth with the sleeve of his sports jacket, "I don't understand why."

Provenza shakes his head, sitting in the passenger seat of the car, "Suspicious circumstances, I guess. I'm in the dark just as much as you are."

"Has Raydor been alerted?"

"No, I'd rather not involve her if we don't need to. Learn as much as we can first. Maybe call her in-" He pauses as they park in front of the house where the other squad cars are located, "Is that Rusty Beck?"

Andy quickly gets out of the car, walking over to the boy, "Kid?" He yells to him.

Rusty sits on the stairs of his grandparents' house, knees pulled close, "Lieutenant Flynn..." He glances behind him, tears in his eyes, "Provenza."

"What are you doing here?" Provenza shakes his head, offering a hand to help the boy up though he does so without assistance.

"I live here." The young man answers, his arms awkwardly at his sides.

He watches him, "I'm going to go in, see what's going on. Flynn, stay out here with the kid and wait for the rest of the crew." The shorter man waves his hand before stepping beyond the doorway, seeing the crowd of police officers in the foyer of the home. Provenza flashes a badge, "Lieutenant Provenza, Major Crimes division. What happened here?"

A younger, male officer nods to him, "Looks like a murder suicide. We aren't sure what order, the gun wasn't in either of their hands. Their grandson is outside, stands to inherit the family's entire wealth. He's a suspect."

"It wasn't Rusty. Guarantee it." He sighs, turning around to look at the two people on the floor again. Provenza notices something about the woman, she was still bleeding. He crouches down onto the floor, pressing his fingers against her neck, "We need paramedics and a gurney, this one is alive." He shakes his head, "Didn't any of you check this shit?"

"No, sir. We didn't want to compromise the scene." The same officer looks down at him, an alarmed expression paints his face.

"By checking if they were actually dead?" He shakes his head, "Go get me some goddamn medics in here." He places his fingers on the man's neck, then wrist, checking multiple pulse points. He sighs, "This one is dead." Provenza looks to the woman, "Mrs. Beck, we're going to try everything possible to keep you here." He nods, glancing up when he hears the gurney. He steps back, letting them get to work.

Flynn sits next to the teenager, "Were you hurt too, Rusty?"

Rusty shakes his head, "Is Sharon coming?"

"We want all the facts before we call her. She hasn't been sleeping well since you left. Been really hard on her, but don't tell her I told you that." He sighs, "Did you happen to see anything that happened, Rusty?" Before he can answer, they stand as two gurneys are brought through, "What's going on?"

Provenza walks out when they walk in, "Looks like your grandmother made it, kid."

The young man swallows, "Shit." He shakes his head, "She did it...fuck."

"Hey now, language." Provenza gives him a look.

"Russell, my grandfather, was going to take me to Sharon's and she was behind the car with a gun...She...She shot him. I know she shot him." Rusty shakes his head, "My grandfather told me how messed up she became after she lost a baby and my mother was knocked up with me and..." He shrugs, "Says she was never right since."

"So, you're saying she's mentally unstable." Flynn leaned in a little.

"Yeah. She's...She needs help and stuff because she's going to come after me next. I know it. She has all kinds of guns and stuff."

Andy pats the Rusty on the shoulder, "Don't worry, kid. We're not going to let anything happen to you. How about we get your statement and I'll take you home?"

"Where's that?" Rusty bites his lip.

"Wherever you want it to be."

Provenza motions to the front door, "I'm going to go make sure they don't screw up the crime scene any more than they already have." He waves to Buzz when he gets out of the car to come closer, "Flynn, you take care of the kid. I'll catch a ride with someone else when we're finished." He walks into the house.

Flynn motions to the house, "Let's go and get your things." He walks with the boy back through the walkway, upstairs.

Sharon takes another sip from her large glass of wine, looking at all the clothing sprawled out on her floor. She tilts her head to the side, studying all of her pant suits. "I should donate something." She mumbles to herself. "That's what my father always says. Sharon, if you're going to buy something, you need to get rid of something." She sighs heavily, "And now I'm talking to myself." Sharon takes another sip of her wine before awkwardly rising from the floor, leaning on her bed for support. She groans as she rises, stumbling as she walks. "I should stop." She says softly, pulling the shirt closer around her. Sharon sits on the sofa, quickly passing out. The wine glass slipping from her fingers onto the floor.

Rusty strides off the elevator, excited to be home once again. He uses his key, smiling when he enters. The young man glances around for the woman, noticing most of the lights on. "Sharon?" He calls, dropping his bags in the hallway and shutting off the lights as he passes them. He begins to panic, noticing the two large empty bottles of wine on the kitchen counter. He bites his lip, finally checking the sofa, "Sharon?" He kneels next to her, noticing she's wearing his shirt. Rusty smiles slightly, more worried about her, but touched that she was wearing the shirt. He sighs, having seen passed out before. Rusty picks up the empty glass, setting it on the table.

Sykes sits at Hannah Beck's bedside, reading a novel on her tablet computer. She glances up when she sees the woman begin to stir. She stands, setting the device onto the chair.

Hannah attempts to pick her hand up, noticing she's handcuffed to the bed. She can see someone else in the room with her from the corner of her eye, "Where am I?" The new day's sun's rays burn her eyes.

"Mrs. Beck, you're in the hospital. I'm Detective Amy Sykes, my partner, Julio Sanchez is getting a cup of coffee. Is there something I can get you?" She looks down at the woman.

"Where's my husband? Where's Russ?" She moans when she tries to move again, becoming more and more agitated as the minutes pass.

"Mrs. Beck, how about we wait until my partner gets back..."

"No, now tell me where my husband is."

Amy sighs, "I'm sorry to inform you on this, but your husband is deceased."

"No...Not my Russ. Just get him. I need him." Hannah pleads, heavily medicated, her voice slurs.

"Do you remember anything of what happened tonight?" She bites her lip, noticing the desperation in the woman and just how unsure she actually was. Maybe she was wrong about her.

"I don't remember." She shakes a little, "I just need Russ or what about Rusty? Where's my son?"

"Your grandson is taken care of. He had to be taken to the station to retrieve his statement, then he's going home."

"He's too young to be home alone while I'm here." Hannah looks up at her, "Russ and I were in the kitchen and then...He made me promise we were going to let Rusty stay where it made him happy."

"He's with Captain Raydor right now." Amy tilts her head to the side.

"Good." She whispers, "I really need Russ."

"Mrs. Beck, your husband is dead. Do you understand?"

Sanchez carries in the coffee he said he would get her before looking down to the woman in the bed, "Everything alright in here?"

"Tell this nice young woman that I need my husband." Hannah glances to him.

"Mrs. Beck, your husband was shot, as well as yourself. We are going to need you to tell us whatever you can remember." The man nods to her.

Hannah shakes her head, "I need Russ."

Julio sighs, "Tell us what we need to know and we'll work on it."

"Good...We were...in the kitchen. He wanted to send Rusty to live with the woman...The cop. I didn't want to, but I want him to be happy, so I agreed." She says softly.

"And then what happened, Mrs. Beck?"

"We...I remember a bang and that's all I remember."

"Where did the sound come from?" Sanchez shoots a glance to Sykes.

"I don't remember." Hannah says softly, "I've told you everything I remember."

"I'm going to go call Lieutenant Provenza." Sykes nods, walking past them outside of the room.

Sharon opens her eyes ever so slightly, the sun's rays filtering through the blinds into her bedroom. She moans as they pierce her brain, causing her an excruciating headache. She smells the air, definitely able to smell food cooking. Raydor slowly sits up, looking to the floor, only vaguely able to remember what she did the night before. The clothing completely cleaned from the floor. She rises from the bed and opens her closet, completely organized by size and color.

Rusty hears the woman moving about in her room, he smiles, setting up a tray of Advil, an ice pack, a platter of scrambled egg white and cheese omelet with toast and fruit, as well as a glass of tomato juice. He bites his lip, lifting the heavy tray and carrying it to the bedroom, "Hungry?" He grins.

Sharon turns quickly, bringing her hands up to her mouth, "Rusty?"

"I made you breakfast, I bet you have a hangover so-"

She looks to her bed and down at herself, realizing she's fully clothed with what she was wearing the day before, "What time did you get in?"

"About midnight. You were passed out on the couch. I mean...really passed out. I had to carry you in here." Rusty motions to her bed.

Sharon sighs, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand, "I wish you didn't see me like that."

"It's fine. I'm glad my clothes fit you." He motions to his shirt that is still wrapped around her, "I have an extra pair of pants if you need to borrow them too."

She smirks, huffing a laugh before moving to him, she let's him place the tray onto her bed before wrapping her arms around him, "I have missed you so much." Sharon gently kisses his mop top.

"It's been a bad day...night. Whatever, so..." Rusty swallows, holding her in return, "I made you breakfast."

Sharon nods, "It smells amazing." She kisses his temple once more before separating from him, "Do you want to talk about what happened?"

"Not really, I was at the police station all night filling stuff out, so..." He shrugs.

"Wait a moment. Why were you filling things out?" She tilts her head to the side, listening to him closely, "What happened?"

"Um..." Rusty swallows, "I really kind of don't want to talk about it."

"Okay." Sharon answers him calmly, "Answer me this then, are you okay?"

"I will be." He doesn't look her in the eye.

She nods, "Did they lay a hand on you, Rusty?"

Rusty quickly shakes his head, "Sharon, I really don't want to talk about it."

Sharon puts her hand up in defeat, "Okay. Later possibly?"

"I don't know. It was...Lieutenant Flynn sat with me while I was there. Took me to McDonalds. Even bought me a burger. Can you believe that?"

"Just because he is a vegetarian now, doesn't mean he always has been." She smirks, "In fact, he only converted a few years ago."

"Why do you know that?" Rusty laughs a little.

Sharon shrugs, "I was investigating him while I was a part of FID. He was...cranky, to say the least, because he was transitioning from carnivore to vegetarian. He's gotten a bit more patient, but I'd like to think he would be even calmer if he just had a steak for supper." She smirks, watching the young man study her, "Did you make extra for yourself?"

"The chef never eats." He smiles softly, "Did you eat while I lived there?"

"Lived...as in past tense? Are you returning here?" Her eyes brighten up as she glances to him.

Rusty shrugs, "If you'll have me...if it's okay..."

"Rusty, you know as long as I have a home, you have a home. Your room is still your room. It will always be your room."

He nods, then smirks, "I noticed you didn't even change the sheets or take down the posters."

Sharon puts a bite of food into her mouth to keep from anymore embarrassment.

Flynn picks a hand up, "I can't possibly believe that Morgan had absolutely nothing to do with this. That whole story about finding God, I don't believe that for two seconds."

"There is nothing tying him to the scene." Sykes shakes her head, "The car at the scene, a black 2001 Mitsubishi Gallant, has no connections. We have checked family, friends. We have even checked rental companies."

"Fine, but what if the accomplice put it in their name?"

"We have checked that."

Tao shakes head, finally speaking up, "Maybe we are looking at this the wrong way. We are looking for connections, what if we should be looking for a hire?"

"That he bought with all of that money he makes at Walmart?" Provenza rolls his eyes.

"He may not have paid for it." Buzz speaks up, "Sorry. It's none of my business. Just an idea."

"Ya know, he's right." Flynn motions to the photographs, "We have to ask ourselves, who could have wanted Sharon Beck-Morgan dead?"

"Bruce Morgan would have wanted her dead because he did not father her child." Sykes offers.

"I don't think he knew it wasn't his." Provenza shakes his head, "He seemed excited about the prospect of being a father. If he thought she terminated the pregnancy instead of just receiving free prenatal care, he would have motive."

"What about Hannah Beck?" Sanchez studies the pictures, "In his statement, Rusty said she collects sidearms and rifles. The numbers of the semiautomatic were sanded off."

"The shotgun incident is appearing more and more like an accident." Tao shakes his head, "What reason does she have?"

Flynn glances to the man, "In the statement, before the death of Russell Beck, Mrs. Beck not only held the murder weapon on them in the car, but often ordered Rusty to call her his mother. Sounds as if she's unstable."

"And you've come to that conclusion based on a statement made by Rusty Beck..." Provenza looks to him.

"He doesn't lie about things he doesn't have to. The weapons were found in a locked room in the house." He folds his arms, moving his toothpick from one side of his mouth to the other, "There was a lot of stuff in there. I wouldn't put it past her. She wanted Rusty all these years. Kill the mother, she can have him. The courts are more likely to go in the favor of the grandparents."

"All of this just sounds like Rusty is angry that he was moved." Sykes sighs.

"I honestly don't give a damn what it sounds like. It's all we got right now. We're going to use it." The shorter man stands, "Alright, Sykes and Sanchez, I want the two of you looking into all of the weapons in this locked room of Mrs. Beck's. Tao, I need you to see if you can get anything from Hannah Beck. I feel like you may be a good fit with her. Keep it calm. More I hear about her, she's crazy as a shit house rat. Flynn, you and I are going to go chat with Morales. Buzz, I want you with Tao, recording everything. Maybe set up some cameras in her room. If she says something that could incriminate her in any way, I want to hear it."

Tao nods, "However, the evidence we recover, if too incriminating, can actually make her case for insanity."

"You know, Rusty really seemed concerned for the woman, so...that may not actually be a bad thing." Flynn sighs, "Excuse me, Lieutenant, I'll be downstairs." He walks toward the elevator.


	8. Chapter 8

Her eyes straining against the lids covering them, Hannah Beck can see the entire scene. The moment of her husband's death replaying like a old record over and over in her mind. The worst hour of her life. She knows she hasn't anything else to live for. Russell was her rock. He was her companion. Her dream, her muse. Her everything. She moans softly, opening her eyes to see yet another officer sitting at the foot of her bed, "Another one." She whispers, smirking slightly to herself.

"How are you feeling, Mrs. Beck?" Michael Tao smiles to her, keeping his voice calm and soft as to not alarm her.

She hums, "Well, officer, how do I appear?"

"Point taken." He nods, "I'm Lieutenant Michael Tao of the LAPD Major Crimes division. Is there anything I can get you? Something to drink or eat?"

"A nice glass of gin." Hannah releases a breath she didn't know she was holding as she attempted to adjust her position, "Think they'll let me have that?" Her voice hoarse from the sedatives and pain medication running through her veins.

"With your medications, probably not, but it wouldn't hurt to ask." Mike smiles, making sure he is able to be seen via the cameras Buzz installed in the room. Since they had mirandized her the day before, it needed not to be uttered again and she didn't need to be made aware of the presence of the cameras either.

"Where is Rusty?" She swallows.

"He's safe. He's where he was before."

"With the Captain, right?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Hannah smiles sadly, "Good...I'd like for him to stay there. If that's okay..."

"I'm sure there will be no trouble ensuring his placement in Captain Raydor's home." Tao nods.

"I have nothing to live for anymore. I don't want to rot in some prison cell."

"You believe you'll be arrested?"

"Of course. You'll say I killed my husband. I'm sure the boy even told you I would." Hannah absently rubs her thumb against her forefinger in thought, "I wouldn't, but...I'm sure Rusty would throw me under the bus if he knew it meant he could be with the Captain."

"Actually, ma'am, Rusty is concerned for your wellbeing. Apparently, before his death, your husband informed him on the happenings before his birth. The reasons for the strained relationship between his mother and yourself, also the subsequent running away of his mother during her third trimester of pregnancy." He watches her closely, "Mrs. Beck, have you ever been formally diagnosed by a physician of any mental illness?"

She sighs heavily, going quiet for a moment, "Is that what this is all going to be about?"

"Well, it will tell us if you can be held accountable for your actions. If a preexisting mental illness is present during the time of the murder, Rusty has expressed his desire to see that you obtain treatment instead of going to prison on a long term basis." Tao nods slowly.

"He...He did that for me?"

He opens a folder in his hands, ruffling a paper and putting it in front of the small pile, "Yes. He thought highly of your husband, Russell, and he stated...and I quote, 'He wouldn't be mad, that just wasn't him. He loved her something crazy. I want to do what he would want done. Revenge is petty.' What I just read to you was an excerpt from the statement Rusty Beck made last night in our offices about the incident." He tilts his head to the side, watching the woman about his age.

Hannah brings a hand to her face, wiping away a tear that had escaped her eye, "Sharon's husband came to me. I...I didn't know who he was. Never met him, but...he showed me pictures of my daughter. Showed me that she was pregnant again."

"Her husband being..."

"His name was Bruce...Bruce Morgan."

Tao nods slowly, "And did this Bruce Morgan threaten you in any way?"

"Yes...in a way. He said his wife was running around on him, My Sharon. Said the baby probably wasn't his, but he wanted to raise it as his own. Said all the drugs when he was younger rendered him sterile." Hannah stares at the wall, her thoughts racing through her head, "He said the father was harassing them. I...I never forgave her for not putting Rusty's best interests first, but...she was still my daughter. I still wanted her to...be happy. I wanted her to prove me wrong."

"Okay, so Bruce Morgan knew the baby wasn't his, but wanted to protect his wife, your daughter?"

"Correct."

"Did she mention Rusty at all?"

"I didn't see her." Hannah shakes her head slightly, moaning from the pain, "I was only shown photographs."

"Was your husband alerted to this?" Tao leans forward slightly, closing the folders.

"I didn't want to get his hopes up. Bruce asked for money and...I thought maybe if I gave them enough, they'd let us have Rusty. Sharon would let us have Rusty again. I didn't know he was living with Captain Raydor or all the backstory with his mother." She shakes his head, wincing, "Lieutenant, could you get the nurse? I'm...I'd like something for pain."

"Of course, Mrs. Beck."

"Please...Call me Hannah. I didn't kill my husband, Lieutenant. I love him." Tears return to the woman's eyes, both from the pain she feels and the sorrow of losing most of her family.

Tao watches her for a moment then presses her call button before walking out to the desk and talking to the nurse.

Sharon walks through the corridors of the office building, the familiar young man walking next to her. "Dress shirt, a nice pair of slacks. You look great, Rusty. I must say, though, it is completely unnecessary."

Rusty smirks, shrugging his shoulders, "You've always said that if you want to impress someone, dress nicely. People always judge books by their covers."

She nods slowly, "I'm fairly certain I've never said that."

"I've coined your lingo." He glances up at her, "You should Lieutenant Sykes impression. It's...kind of spot on."

Sharon smirks, stopping in the main area of the murder room, nodding when she finds it almost completely empty, "Well, that's either a very good thing or a bad thing." She sighs, turning to look at the white board. The woman moves closer, examining photographs of the crime scenes, "Your grandfather is deceased, Rusty?" She turns her head, looking at the young man.

Rusty tilts his head down, "I don't want to talk about it."

"This is what you didn't want to talk about?"

He feels some anger rising, "I'm back with you, aren't I? Flynn said you were a real mess while I was away. You wouldn't make it without me."

Sharon faces him, pointing to the picture, "That has nothing to do with this."

"I didn't see anything. I just heard stuff. That's all." Rusty shakes his head, unable to look at the board, "I told them everything I know...everything I saw. Can't you just read that?"

"I apologize." She sighs softly, gently laying a hand on his shoulder, "Rusty, I was not aware of your grandfather's demise. I can only express to you my deepest sympathy. He seemed like a good man."

"He was. He was going to bring me back to you. Helped me pack and everything." He smiles a little, "I think I looked like him a little. There were pictures of when they met and had mom and stuff. I...I'd like to have them, if it's possible."

"Absolutely." Sharon nods, "When this case is over, we will recover anything you-"

"Captain!" Sykes grins, running over to her boss, "You are not going to believe what Sanchez and I found."

She turns slowly, facing the young woman, "Why was I not made aware of the new developments the Beck case?"

Amy stares at the woman, a nervous expression crosses her face, "Lieutenants Flynn and Provenza thought it would be best if you weren't made aware and could focus not only on yourself, but on Rusty as well since you've got him back."

Sharon nods, "I assumed they had something to do with it," She smiles, "Okay. Tell me what you've found."

"We dusted the weapons room of the Beck home, where Hannah Beck keeps her collection, and found numerous fingerprints. Most of which not belonging to Hannah, Russell, or Rusty." She smirks, "There were obviously some weapons missing since she had them all displayed." Sykes rambles off quickly, "Some of the fingerprints we found match Bruce Morgan..also, a drug dealer who goes by the street name of Ratface." The young woman hands her a file with a photograph attached to the top with a brightly colored paper clip.

"Sounds nice, doesn't it?" Sanchez grins, taking a seat at his desk, but listening to the conversation, "My ex-girlfriends have called me nicer as we were breaking up..."

Sharon smirks in his direction, "Amy, find me places that this Ratface frequents. When you find those places, I want the two of you to bring him in."

He stands from his chair, "Captain, Ratface is not someone to take lightly. He will most likely have men at his disposal."

"Take some uniformed officers with you...and be careful, please." She sighs, motioning for Rusty to follow her to her office as she turns away from the officers, "Rusty, have you ever heard of this man before? You may have seen him while you were living with your mother?" She offers him the picture that was on top of the folder.

"Um...Yeah. Vince." Rusty nods, sitting in the large green chair opposite her desk once they enter her officer, "Mom bought from him a few times. I was told to call him Uncle Vince." He offers the picture back to her.

Sharon smiles, taking it from him, "So, he was close with your family?"

"Yeah...if Mom was high enough, they'd even...and I could hear them through the walls. Bruce wouldn't come home for days sometimes. He kind of let Vince do whatever he wanted anyway." He sighs, "Vince actually wasn't all that bad except for the drugs, he never took any though. He was nice to me. Made sure Mom had things."

"Okay." Sharon looks through the file, "He was imprisoned a few years ago...drug possession with intent to sell. Since he was incarcerated, we would have his DNA on file. Call this a hunch." She smirks, calling the lab. She references the various case files and tells them to run tests.

Provenza watches Morales, "So, you're telling me that you think Russell Beck may have killed himself."

"Precisely." The doctor smiles to him, "The burn marks on his hands show a pulling motion rather than a pushing away. Allow me to demonstrate." Morales hands Flynn the gun, being held in a large ziplock bag, "After examining Hannah Beck's wounds in the hospital, I believe she was trying to kill herself and instead of allowing her to do so, the victim quickly took hold of the barrel and pulled it toward himself. I believe his death was accidental, manslaughter at most." He shows how he believes Russell pulled the gun toward himself, the cause for most of his face missing.

Flynn shakes his head, "Damn it."

"There's no way he was defending himself?" Provenza tries.

"I don't believe so. If that were the case, he'd have slight burn marks on this portion of his hands as opposed to this portion." Morales motions on the dead body's hand, showing the detectives what he was referring to.

"Hannah Beck is innocent." Flynn places the weapon back onto the table, then runs his hand through his hair, "She's still crazy."

"Tao called me, said she's as cool as a cucumber and clear headed as well now. She's schizophrenic and had not had any medications in her system for a long time now. Thought she was better years ago." Provenza nods.

"A common mistake made by patients of mental illness. The believe they feel better and can stop taking medications. It isn't a cold, it doesn't just go away. Schizophrenics are notorious for it." Morales offers, "On the other hand, it would explain her actions in more ways than one."

"Now what?" Flynn looks to his friend.

"Let's see what Sykes and Sanchez have and maybe we'll have some answers." Provenza nods.

"There's no need, I already sent them out for a drug dealer named Ratface." Sharon Raydor stands at the door of the morgue, arms folded.

"Welcome back." Morales smiles brightly.

"Thank you, Doctor." She nods, "Anything from Russell Beck?"

"We've ruled out Hannah Beck. His death was accidental." Flynn nods, "So...Ratface?"

"Come up to my office, Lieutenants. We will speak more about it there." Sharon grins to the medical examiner, "Dr. Morales, a pleasure as always." She turns on her heel.

"Likewise." Morales calls out to her, watching the officers follow her out.

"Ratface?" Provenza follows closely.

"Had relations with Sharon Beck. Waiting for test results. We have Bruce Morgan's fingerprints inside Hannah Beck's weapon room. I've sent Sykes and Sanchez to apprehend this Ratface." She smirks, "I think we're close." Raydor glances to her phone, taking it from the pocket of her skirt, she answers it, listening to the other end. She smirks, "Ratface is the biological father of Sharon Beck's fetus."

"You come back for...what...How long have you even been here for?" The shorter man looks to her.

"Twenty minutes." Sharon answers honestly, folding her arms as she walks.

"Twenty minutes and you've essentially already solved this case."

"Seems that way." She nods, stepping off the elevator, she returns to her office.

"That woman is unbelievable." Provenza shakes his head, walking with his friend.

Hours pass and the offices become a standstill until a boisterous Asian man is ushered into an interview room. They allow the man to settle for a good twenty minutes before Captain Sharon Raydor and Lieutenant Andy Flynn enter the room together.

Raydor offers the man a closed mouth smile as she enters the room, allowing Flynn to speak first.

Flynn nods to the man, "Mr. Chen, I am Lieutenant Andy Flynn and this is Captain Sharon Raydor. We just want to ask you a few questions."

"I didn't do anything. Your men hustled me." Chen remains calm, as does his tone.

"Lieutenant, could you remove Mr. Chen's restraints, please?" Raydor nods, watching the man, "Mr. Chen-"

"Please, call me Vince." He smirks, folding his hands on the table once Flynn releases them. His face scarred with three deep cuts across the surface, it is obvious this is how he probably got his nickname. "So, can I call you Sharon?"

"I'd rather you didn't." She shakes her head, looking him in the eye, "The people who work for you gave my people quite a hard time."

Vince nods, leaning back in his chair, "They're sworn to protect me. So, that's what they did."

Sharon nods, "I understand." She nods to Flynn when he returns to his seat.

"Mr. Chen, does this woman look familiar to you?" Flynn slides a picture of Sharon Beck across the table.

"Sure. That's Shar. She had a kid, was getting ready for another. Her and Bruce were looking forward to it. Tried to change their life around and shit." Vince nods, "Heard she died though. It sucks."

"Now, Vince, we know you were the father of the baby she was carrying and we have your fingerprints inside the home of her mother." Raydor nods, "So, what can you tell me about the last time you saw her?"

"What I can tell you and what I'm willing to tell you are two different things."

"Okay." She smirks, "And if I were willing to make you an offer for what you know, would that change?"

"Depends on what the deal is." Ratface nods.

"See, that isn't how this works, you tell me what you know and I'll tell you what I'm willing to offer."

"Then no." He shakes his head.

"There is a kid out there who just lost a mother. He will never have her back and you're being an asshole about a deal?" Flynn stands, anger covering his face.

"Lieutenant, if Mr. Chen doesn't want to work with us, there's nothing we can do about it." Raydor pats her fellow officer's arm.

"Wait...Rusty's out there?" Chen motions to the door, when he receives a nod from the Captain, he sighs, "I got into this business when I was fifteen. It made ends meet and helped my mother. The...The guys I worked for at the time, had many enemies. They killed my mother and three sisters to teach my bosses a lesson." He motions to the seat, "I'll tell you what I know if you give me immunity-"

"Hell no." Flynn glares.

"Wait a fucking minute." Ratface returns the look to the man, "And I'll tell you what I know about the people I work for. I'll help you out."

Raydor places her hand to her ear, Taylor's voice filling her earpiece. "This is going to open the drug smuggling ring wide open. Take it." She nods, not speaking a word of what she was just told, "Vince, you have my word."

"Now, they'll come after me when this is over, but-"

"There's something called the Johnson Rule that says we can order police protection to anyone even if they don't want it if we think their life may be at risk." She sighs.

"Listen, I can keep an ear to the streets for you. Give me any kind of protection and my cover will be blown." Chen nods.

"So, you're asking for a death sentence..." Flynn watches the man in front of them.

"Whatever happens, happens."

Raydor watches him, understanding his sense of duty, "Okay." She nods.

"Bruce wasn't too happy. He always hated her. Strung her along for...Shit...I don't even know. He found out she was knocked up. Then he remembered some story Sharon had told him about her mother offering to buy her kid when she was knocked up with Rusty." Vinnie nods, "So we went to her parents place and talked to the crazy bitch. She gave him five grand. Said there would be more when he brought her the baby and even more if he brought her Rusty too. Then he told her some shit story about some guys trying to hurt Sharon and crazy gave him even more, but I believed that one too." He laughs a little, "Then he turned it around. He was pissed off. Suddenly cared that Sharon was stepping out on him. Paid me to drive, saying the guy would follow Sharon. I believed it at the time."

"So, you drove what type of car?" Flynn takes a deep breath.

"A black Mitsu Gallant." He nods.

"Please continue, Vince." Raydor nods, offering a smile.

"Yeah, so...We waited. He said she was getting checked. He pretended he was happy about it after Sharon wanted to keep it. Fooled her, fooled me. I didn't..." Vince swallows, "I kind of loved her. I've seen her type before. I wanted her to be happy for a change. That wasn't going to happen with Bruce." He nods, "So, we waited, and she came out of the doctor's office. He shot the hell out of her and dropped the gun. I didn't know that's what he was going to do. Ya gotta believe me."

The woman tilts her head to the side, "Actually, Mr. Chen, everything you said matches up. I'll have the papers with the terms of our agreement drafted up for you to sign." She stands, "Vince, you did a great thing today."

"May as well do one good thing in your life." Ratface nods, "I want Bruce Morgan to pay. Not only for Sharon, but for Rusty and my kid too."

Flynn holds the door for the Captain, closing it behind them, "Love conquers all?"

"She's still dead, but...something like that." Raydor sighs, "I'm going to go write up those papers. Bruce Morgan is dead to rights." She returns to her office, noticing Rusty still sitting in the seat.

"Well?" Rusty picks his head up.

"I can't really talk to you about an ongoing police investigation-"

"I know that look. You've already solved it."

She laughs softly, "Am I that transparent?"

He nods, "Was it Bruce?"

"Yeah." Sharon answers honestly, taking a moment from her computer and folding her hands in front of her, looking at him, "Are you okay?"

Rusty smiles a little, "Knowing he's going away, yeah. What about my grandmother?"

"She's sick. She'll get help, but she didn't kill your grandfather. That's been ruled an accident."

"Good...I think." He leans back in the chair, "Aside from people dying and stuff...it's been a good day."

"Aside from people dying?" She watches him.

"Yeah." Rusty sheepishly smiles, "I mean...I'm back home with you. That's the greatest thing I could ever ask for."

"Back where you belong." Sharon touches her chest, inferring her heart. Everything would be just fine.


End file.
